fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Leanne
Leanne (リアーネ, Riāne, Learne in Japanese version) is a non-playable character in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and a playable character in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. She is the fourth princess of the Heron tribe of the laguz and younger sister to Reyson and Rafiel and daughter to Lorazieh. She is a survivor of the Serenes Massacre and the burning of Serenes Forest, apparently having been asleep in its depths for the past 20 years prior to her discovery. She is introduced but unplayable in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, and the second Heron usable in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Personality Leanne is much like her brother, Reyson, where she can be stubborn to the point of getting her way, which has been stated by Nealuchi when Leanne forced her way to aid Elincia in the struggle against the rebellion within Crimea, and again when she had Tibarn bring her to aid Ike and company against Daein. Leanne is also very compassionate, and uses her ability to see into the hearts of others to give sympathy to those in need. However, due to her role in the Serenes Massacre, Leanne is innocent and somewhat childish. She can barely speak the Tellius Language, so she mostly speaks the Ancient Language throughout both games which she appears in. Character History Path of Radiance Leanne appears as a non-playable character in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. Ike finds her in Serenes Forest while trying to track down Oliver and Reyson. She faints upon seeing Ike and his party and Oliver appears and orders his men to capture her. Upon hearing this, Ike grabs Leanne and fights with her on his back, Leanne still being unconscious. After Oliver's men pull back and Ike advances to the next stage of the chapter, Reyson, Tibarn and his two vassals, Janaff and Ulki, all see Ike with Leanne on his back and agree to aid them in the fight, although they remain Other Units. After they are reunited, Reyson and Leanne together go to Phoenicis, but as Ike and the Crimean Liberation Army make their first advance at Tor Garen, Leanne reappears with Reyson, Tibarn, Ulki, and Janaff. She goes back to Phoenicis with only Tibarn accompanying her and she stays there. However, the Black Knight captures her at Ashnard's command in hopes of having her release the dark god in Lehran's Medallion, although in actuality she cannot. She is imprisoned in Gritnea Tower in Crimea. It is here that she is rescued by Naesala while Ike and Tibarn make their advance on the tower. After Ashnard's defeat, she then goes with Reyson to Gallia as guests of the king. In Path of Radiance, Leanne could not speak the modern language, and spoke the ancient heron tribe language throughout the game. Radiant Dawn Leanne returns in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. She is first sighted in the prologue of Part 2 when Marcia and Elincia are under attack by a wing of Begnion Dracoknights. She is accompanied by Nealuchi and is a playable character in that chapter, as well as many others to follow. The Begnion Dracoknights attempt to kidnap her, and sell her for money. It is revealed later that she has come looking for Ike, seeking to tell him about the upcoming war between Begnion and the Laguz Alliance. After part 2, she returns to aid the Laguz Alliance late in part 3, flying with Tibarn. In the Endgame of part 3, she is given the task of keeping Yune imprisoned during the fight while Reyson and Rafiel take to the battlefield on opposing sides. After Ashera awakens, she goes with the Silver Army along with Naesala and can, depending on the player's choice of heron, accompany the heroes in the Tower of Guidance to the final showdown with Ashera. She comes equipped with the Skills Blessing, Galdrar, Shove, and Canto and has a Concoction in her possession. Unlike the other playable herons, her Galdr can only affect two allies either in front of and behind her, or on the left and right of her, regardless if she is transformed or not. She has strong relationships with all of the members of the Bird tribe Laguz. In Radiant Dawn, Leanne learns to speak some of the modern tongue, although it is very rough. Character Data Path of Radiance NPC Stats Radiant Dawn Availability | | | | | | | | | | | |◎ | |◎ | |○ | | | | | | | | | | | |◎ | | |╳ |○ | | |○ | | |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |} ◎=Forced　○=Available　□=Available for selected ╳=Not allowed Base Stats Growth Rates |60% |0% |40% |10% |20% |80% |10% |40% |} Biorhythm Bond Support *Naesala: 10% *Nealuchi: 5% *Tibarn: 5% Overall Out of the three herons available in Radiant Dawn, Leanne is considered the most balanced. While in human form, she has more movement than Rafiel but less than Reyson. She is capable of refreshing two units per turn, while Reyson is capable of only one (untransformed) and Rafiel of four. The real downside about her is the low level she joins in, however the player can choose to spend their experience points on Leanne. She will always have high luck, HP and resistance. In the long run, Reyson is a more popular choice because how much easier he is to use. She is a rather good heron canditate for The Tower of Guidance. Death Quotes If Ike is in the party Leanne: (Aah......) Ike: Leanne...! Retreat for now! Your life's worth more than your songs. Don't throw it away. Leanne: (I'm sorry, Ike, sir...) If Nealuchi is in the party Leanne: (Aa... Brother... F-Father...) Nealuchi: P-Princess Leanne!? Princess! Princess!!! Part 2, Prologue Leanne: (Ah... Nealuchi...) Elincia: No! Princess Leanne! There's nothing... I can do... Why couldn't I save you... Endgame, Part 1 Leanne: (Ow...) Ike: Leanne! That's enough. Fall back. We can make do without your galdr, but we need you alive. Leanne: (My apologies, Sir Ike...) Epilogue Mesmerizing Chanteur (麗しき歌姫) Leanne and her father made the forest echo with songs to stir pride in all those toiling to build the new kingdom. *(A Support with Naesala) Leanne was united with Naesala, whom she had always loved. Together they raised a heron girl and a raven boy. Trivia *In Path of Radiance, you can see her stats by looking at Ike's and switching to his traveler's. *During the same chapter, Leanne's affinity is seen as Wind, yet in Radiant Dawn, it is Water. *She is noted to be at 70 years of age in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, unlike her brother Reyson, who is 100. Gallery File:LeannePoR20th.jpg|Official artwork of Leanne from Path of Radiance. File:Elincia meents Leanne.png|CG image of Leanne comforting Elincia. File:Leanne faints.png|CG image of Leanne fainting due to being unable to withstand the increasingly chaotic energy surrounding Lehran's Medallion. File:FE9 Leanne Portrait.png|Leanne's portrait in Path of Radiance. File:leanne.jpg|Leanne's portrait in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Heron (Untransformed) -Leanne-.png|Leanne's in-game battle model as an untransformed Heron in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Heron (Transformed) -Leanne-.png|Leanne's in-game battle model as a transformed Heron in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Leanne.jpg|Leanne's model in Radiant Dawn. de:Leanne Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Bird tribe Laguz Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters